swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Excel Blade
Note: this was created by Forest Dragon Slayer otherwise known as Eugene The Excel Blade Skill is a unique skill that allows the player to use a special kind of sword called an Excel Blade. It is unknown how one gets this skill. To the chosen player, it will all of a sudden appear in their skill list. The Excel Blade will also appear in their inventories. 'Appearance and Other Descriptions (Of the Excel Blade)' ' ' It's appearance is like a combination of various weapons. It has the blade size of a 2 handed sword and the handle is the size of a one handed straight sword. For the actual blade, one side is somewhat like a curved sword while the other side has several overlapping dagger sized edges. Those edges appear somewhat like sharp feathers giving the weapon a bit of a wing shape. The weapon itself is as heavy as a 2 handed sword but because of the skill, it will feel as light as a dagger to the user. 'Abilities' It allows the user to move faster and jump higher while equipped with an Excel Blade and skill because it makes you feel lighter. It has the power of a 2 handed sword, the combo ability of a dagger, yet it can be held like a one handed sword. The main feature of this skill is it's multiple target and multiple hit abilities. To explain about the multiple target bit, Excel Blade allows the user to target and attack up to 5 enemies at once. Also, it's multi targeting ability allows the user to target different spots on the enemy's' body. (However, doing it like that can only be used on one person at a time) This can especially be advantegeous for facing something like an armored monster where you can attack all of the areas not covered in armor or shield and cause more damage. Hitting the opponent with the curved blade side causes more damage than the other side but the feather looking side has more of a chance to make the enemy bleed. 'Skill Attacks' If you had to describe the style of the attacks from this skill in one word, I'd use 'medley'. The reason being is that a good ammount of them are based on attacks from other weapon skill sets. Not all of them can work with multi target though. for the ones that do, the attacks are slighly altered. Attacks: (I'll add as I think of them) *'Tempest: '''An 8 hit skill. The user attacks the enemies around him through various sword slashes in different directions at high speed. *'Winged Slant: 'A 2 hit skill. The user attacks the enemy with the curved side of the blade diagonally. After that first strike, the user then switches hands and strikes the enemy in the same direction but this time using the feather looking side and attacks once more with it. *'Razor Thrust: 'A 1 hit skill. The user grabs the sword with both hands and charges at the enemy with a powerful thrust. *'Shark Crunch: 'A 2 hit skill. The user attacks the enemy with the feather looking side twice both hits on opposite sides of the bddy. *'X Stab: 'A 3 hit skill. The user first slashes twice diagonally making the shape of an X. After that, the user will then thrust the sword. *'Gale Smash: 'A 1 hit skill. The user grips the sword with both hands and swings it downward very much like how an axe wielder would swing his axe. *'V Strike: 'A 4 hit skill. The user quickly attacks the enemy with diagonal slahs making the form of a V before quickly moving around and doing the same thing from behind. *'Soaring Wing Slash: '''A 5 hit skill. The user hits the enemy into the air. Then, he jumps up to the enemy and strikes the target four times. It's like Horizontal square but in midair. Category:Unique Skill